Crossroads
by MoooHades
Summary: Friendship Groups in High School is hard to control. You make friends, it becomes your new group. But what happens when best friends aren't in the same friendship group? What happens when you fall in love with someone in a different group? {AU} {SoRiku} {AkuRoku} {Zemyx} and others.
1. Chapter 1 - Naivety

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is my first actual story on here and I'm very excited to be making it. I really hope you guys read and review it. I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Kingdom Hearts | Final Fantasy | Square Enix.**

_Italics mean the character is thinking._

**Chapter One**

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly, waking up a very tired Sora from his slumber. Sora

being way too tired to even lift his head slammed his hand down on the alarm to stop it. Little does Sora know he slammed his hand against the 'snooze' button. The alarm buzzed again a couple of minutes later and made the very tired Sora roll off his bed.

"Time to get up, I guess."

Sora sighed and gets up off of the floor.

He walked over to his dresser and opened a draw, looking for clothes. He pulled out a shirt with a print that says 'I don't care' and a pair of jeans with rips down the front left leg. He gets dressed and walked down the stairs, to see his mother and cousin at the dining table eating their breakfast.

The blonde boy looks over at Sora "Look who decided to join us" Roxas said while smiling.

Sora rolled his eyes and walked past them to the door "I do need my sleep, Roxas"

He looked over at the clock, hanging from the wall and opens the door.

"I'm going to school, see you there Roxas."

Sora walked out of his house and starts walking to school.

Sora lives fairly close to the school so it's easier to just walk.

A silver haired boy runs up behind him and puts his arm on the brunets shoulder and then whispered "You don't walk to school."

Sora looked over at him "Riku, why are you whispering? Also you're walking with me, are you sure that won't jeopardise your reputation, I mean you're a jock and I'm an outcast."

"Sora, you're not an outcast stop saying that you are. You are just as normal as everybody else." Riku replies as he smiled.

"So I'm just normal to you, you know I hate when you call me normal." Sora sighed and quickly walked ahead while Riku stoped walking.

"_You aren't normal, you are literally perfect, why can't you see that Sora?"_

Riku has had the biggest crush on Sora since middle school, he normally doesn't like anyone they like him but ever since the fifth grade when Sora was at Riku's house sleeping over, Sora told Riku that he was being bullied, Riku told him not to be afraid of them and that he will always be there to protect them and promised that to him.

"_I still remember that promise and I'll always keep it Sora_" Riku sighed and started to walk again.

* * *

Roxas walked into the school, he walked over to his locker only to see three guys leaning on it.

"Do you mind getting off my locker?" scowled Roxas.

Two of the guys walked away from the locker, while the other one stood there staring at Roxas.

"What?" shouted Roxas as he waited for the redhead to give him an answer.

"Ya know you're cute when you're angry. What's your name?" the redhead smiled at Roxas.

"R-Roxas, wait did you just call me cute, I'm not cute!" Roxas blushed a bit and turned to make sure he couldn't see his red cheeks.

"Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He replied as he grinned. "You're right, you aren't cute you're adorable, Roxy.

Roxas looked at him weirdly and looked at him "My name is Roxas, not Roxy or anything else." Roxas firmly said

"I know you name is Roxas, but your new nickname to me is Roxy, it reminds me of how cute you are." Axel whispered. "Anyway I have to catch up to my friends before they kill me, I'll see you later Roxy." He exclaimed as he smiled, winked and walked off.

"_What the hell just happened here?"_ Roxas asked as he leaned against his locker. _"Was he flirting with me? I hope so he's kind of cute" wondered Roxas. _He watched Axel walk away then turned back to his locker and opened it.

* * *

Sora finally walked into school with Riku right behind him.

Riku ran caught up to Sora "That's not what I meant Sora."

Sora put his finger over his mouth "Shhhh. You don't want to be seen with me at school."

He walks off quickly runs into English late.

Riku sighs again and see's a burgundy haired girl walk up to him.

* * *

Sora runs into English, interrupting the class.

Miss Lockhart stared at the late boy "You are late." She hissed at the boy.

He ran to a seat, which was next to Roxas and he just smiled while glancing at the redhead who was sitting right in front of him.

"You aren't going to say something about me being late?" asked Sora

Roxas stopped listening to his cousin and just stared at Axel. Sora looked at Roxas then glanced over at the guy he was staring at. Sora slapped Roxas' back of the head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?"Whined Roxas as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You are staring at the redhead in front of us." Sora growled.

Axel could hear the whole conversation and turned around. "Now Roxy, you know it's not polite to stare at me when I can't stare at you at the same time. So I'm going to make it easier for you to stare at me by sitting next to you." Axel winked at him then moved to the chair next to Roxas.

Roxas giggled a bit and looked into Axel's eyes and Axel just had a grin on his face, while Sora just shook his head.

A girl with burgundy colour hair sat next to Sora.

"Nice to see you again, Kairi"

Kairi smiled and looked over at Axel and Roxas. "What's...?"

"Don't ask" Sora rolled his eyes at Axel and Roxas. "Kairi, you're late. Where were you?"

"Ah, I was talking to Riku. I heard you two had a bit of a fight."

"Oh yeah, we fought. I'm not in the mood to talk about it Kairi." Sora looks away and sighs.

"_Sora, HE LIKES YOU" _Kairi kept thinking about ways she could tell Sora without actually telling him, she didn't want to upset Riku. She was trying to help, before Selphie and Olette new about this, because surely they would tell Sora. "Sora, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." Sora smiled as the bell went. "I guess you can tell me later, bye Kairi."

Kairi sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this, so the next chapter will be up soon. Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wonder

**Author's Note: **This chapter, I want to focus more on Zemyx | Haylette

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Kingdom Hearts | Final Fantasy | Square Enix. I wish they belonged to me =[**

_Italics means the character is thinking._

* * *

After 5 more periods in school the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the day. Axel got up and looked over at the blonde with his ear phones in. Axel swiped one of his ear phones out of his ear.

"Axel, why is my ear phone out of my ear?"

"Because Dem, the day is finally over. Let's get out of this hellhole"

Demyx and Axel got up; Demyx looked over at the silver haired boy and the pink haired boy.

"Zex, Marl you guys coming?"

"Dem of course we are." Marluxia replied then looked at Demyx and then got up.

Zexion glanced at Marluxia and then started staring into the blonds eyes. Demyx just stood there, so interested in his friends eyes. Axel and Marluxia chuckled getting Zexion's attention.

Zexion looked away from Demyx's crystal blue eyes and looked over at the pair laughing. "Oh, w-we better get going." Zexion got up and walked out with Marluxia. Axel looked at Demyx with a devilish grin on his face.

"What was that about?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head and replied "Ah you know there was something in his eye." "_Good cover up Dem."_ He rolled his eyes.

"Mhm, I'm sure Dem. You just want to get into his pants." The redhead shook his head, smiling and walked out of the room.

The blonds eyes widened and he shouted at Axel "That's not true!" Demyx caught up to Axel. "I don't even like him!"

"Dude, you stared at him for ages. I've known you for since we were kids, I know when you're lying and you're obviously lying. Talk to him, you know you want to."

Demyx's face turned red and he looked away. "It's not as simple as that, Zem and I have been friends for a while and he's very quiet. For all I know he doesn't even like guys."

"You've got to find out then, you know you want him. Go ask him out on a date or something, take him out for dinner or take him to your home and relax with him. Anyway, let's catch up to Zex and Marl."

Demyx sighed and nodded as he caught up to his friends with Axel.

"Where to now?" Zexion asked

Everyone replied saying "The usual spot."

* * *

Roxas, Pence and Olette were sitting on the bleachers outside the Destiny Falls High School, watching as Hayner finishes practice. He walked off the football field and over to the group and sat down.

"Nice job out there Hayner." The dark haired girl smiled at him

"Thanks, but it was only a practice." Hayner smiled at Olette then turned to Roxas. "I never thought you'd be caught dead here Roxas."

Roxas shrugged "It's not so bad, I guess." A sliver haired boy walked past them and tapped Roxas on the shoulder.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen your cousin?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Probably went home, you should try there."

Riku nodded and walked away from the group

"He's still likes Sora?" Pence looked over at Roxas

Roxas nodded "Sora is way too oblivious to notice something like that. He probably still thinks Kairi likes him."

Everyone chuckled at that comment.

"I better follow Riku home, just in case he says something to Sora that he will regret later. See you guys later." Roxas stood up and looked across the football field. He saw the same redhead that he has been seeing all day. The redhead was looking right at him with a devious grin; Roxas bit his lip and smiled back.

"Roxas?" Hayner asked. "Earth to Roxas" he waved his hands in front of the blonds face.

Roxas quickly zoned back in. "Ah, yeah?"

"I thought you were going home."

"I am Hayner, I just saw something interesting. Anyway see you guys later." Roxas got off the bleachers and started walking home.

Pence looked at his watch only to see the clock said it was 5:47 and his eyes widened. "Shit, I need to get home." He ran off before he had a chance to say goodbye.

Olette and Hayner laughed. "So, it's just us now." The girl smiled at Hayner.

"Yeah, we never spend that much time together anymore." The blond rubbed the back of his head.

"We need to start spending time together... I mean as friends, I mean what else would we be?" Olette laughed nervously and looked away.

Hayner smiled. "We should, as friends... I could take you out somewhere, maybe you could come back to my house and we can watch movies and eat.

Olette nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay, so it's settled. I'll pick you up on Saturday and we can go back to my house." He smiled and got up. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Right."

Hayner pulled her up and they both walked away.

* * *

Axel, Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion were all sitting in their 'usual spot' which is behind the football field across from the bleachers. Demyx and Zexion were talking as Axel and Marluxia where doing the same.

"So Ax, you were late for class today. Whose pants did you jump today?" The pink haired boy asked. Demyx and Zexion laughed.

"Ya' know Marl, not everyone is a whore like you." Axel winked at him.

"I didn't say everyone was, but I know that you are."

"I didn't jump anyone, I don't jump people. I was just late okay?"

Marluxia raised his eyebrow of his friend. "I have no idea what's up with you, so I'm going to stop talking to you and talk to them." He pointed at Demyx and Zexion as Axel rolled his eyes. "So what are you guys talking about?" Marluxia asked them

"Not much, just talking about class." Zexion replied

"Class, why?"

"Because apparently Demyx here wasn't listening in on the lessons."

The redhead butted in "Care to tell us why you weren't listening?" He grinned at Demyx.

"Fuck off" he mumbled as he shot a glare to Axel.

Axel and Marluxia laughed.

"What?" Zexion looked weirdly at them. "_What did they mean by that?"_

* * *

Olette was walked home, the sun was setting and the sky was a reddish-orange colour. Her bag was full of books and was definitely weighing her down. Of course she really didn't notice any of this since she was running the conversation with Hayner in her head over and over again.

"_I'm dreaming aren't I? There is no way the conversation actually happened. I'm dreaming, I must be, there's no other way to explain it." _She pinched herself_, _trying to wake herself up, but nothing happened._ "It wasn't a dream?" _So many questions ran through her head as she walked into her home.

The first thing she smelt was the disgusting, overbearing smell of smoke, coming from the lounge room._ "Obviously he didn't give up smoking." _She sighed as she walked into the lounge room and saw her father, lying across the couch watching the sport; she didn't even recognize the sport.

"You're finally home. Go get Daddy a beer sweetheart."

"I thought you were going to stop smoking and drinking Dad. I don't really think I should get.."

"Go get me a beer." He yelled.

"But."

He glared at her, got up and walked over to her but her mother walked into the door. Her father quickly sat down as her mother walked over to them.

"Put that cigarette out now, James. There's no smoking in this house."

"Make me Tasha and we both know you won't do that" He grinned at her, but she quickly got the cigarette out of his and disposed of it.

"You are both ignorant bitches, I hope you know that." He got up and walked past them out of the house.

"_The perfect way to finish a great day" _Olette thought sarcastically, she sighed and walked up into her room.

* * *

I wanted to make Olette's back-story interesting and the only other thing I could think of doing to her is having her parent's dead. I didn't want to do that so I picked this option. Sorry for uploading late btw.

_Reviews would be amazing~_


End file.
